degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 11- Moves Like Jagger
Main Plot: Adrina (The first scene is shown at volleyball practice almost ending) Jennifer: Great job ladies. See you all tomorrow. (Adrina and Jill high five grab their bags and then walk out the door) Adrina: You have certainly get better. Jill: Girl, I know. Adrina: Dad? Jill: Girl what are you--? Adrina: What are you doing here? Mr Hernandez: I thought I'd pick you up from school, it's been a long time since we talked. Adrina: Oooookay then uh sure, I was gonna go with Jill but ok. (Adrina gets in her dad's car with him) Opening Sub Plot: Karissa (The next day at school) Skye: Karissa! (Karissa and Skye start hugging eachother) Skye: Clean right? Karissa: Yeah. A new start now. Skye: This calls for celebratory coffee and smoothies after school. Karissa: You know me! Skye: Oh yeah I do! Karissa: So what went on?You're Skye: Well Joy got a reputation as the school slut. Karissa: That explains everything she's worn since the beginning of the year. Skye: And she doesn't care. Karissa: How much? Skye: She got Becky Fields to take our sideagainst Harper Hills. Karissa: Harper Hills is such a bitch. Third Plot: Penn Trevor: I am on a roll I am getting A's like it's no tomorrow. Penn: You're lucky, I'm failing. Trevor: What? It's the begging of the year. Almost October. How are you failing? Penn: I don't know. How are you even passing? Trevor: I DO the work. Penn: Hey hey hey! I do do the work! Trevor: How's math? Penn: F. Trevor: Bio? Penn: B-. Trevor: That's a fucking pass. Penn: Oh. Trevor: What about English. Penn: F. But math is really hard. Claire: You can say that again. Trevor: What about Econ? Penn: D. Trevor: I can help you with these assignments and stusy ok? Penn: Thanks bro Trevor: Dude, it's no problem. Main Plot: Adrina (After school) Jill: What up with you and your dad's awkward meeting. Adrina: I haven't spoken to him in a while. Jill: Wow. Adrina: I mean you know he and my mom divorced. Jill: Yeah. Adrina: But you don't know why. Jill: Tell me. Adrina: Like in 7th grade my dad went on this business trip and he was so uptight there all "Deadline can't have fun. Stress is helping me." And his co workers told him to relax had him loosen up by taking him to this stripper joint Menezula. He met this stripper named Sapphira she spelled out ho, they went back to his hotel and it turned into an affair. My mom worried about him and I went down and saw them I told her and she was so upset and I was to, so she filed for divorce and now they don't you know. She cussed him out in spanish too. Jill: Damn, that's just cruel. You know if my parents were still alive and that happened, I'd be so mad at my daddy. I wouldn't even speak to him for like 4 years let alone 2. ("Like A G6" plays out of nowhere) Adrina: Oh that's my phone. (Adrina answers) Adrina: Hello? Hola mama. Do you know why my dad picked me up? Ms Hernandez: Adrina, I told him to, to forget about this conflict. Adrina: Mom, I'm not like you. If I was married I and my husband cheated on me, I wouldn't play around like that. I'd be mad as hell. Ms Hernandez: I was mad too. And watch your mouth, you're 14. You are too young to be cussin'. Adrina: Not as mad as me ok? And I am not too young to cuss lots of teenagers do and plus how come I caught my dad and that prostitute? Too late Adios. ( Adrina hangs up) Adrina: Speak of the devil. Jill: You know what tomorrow you can ride with me. Tomorrow my cousin's pickin' me up. Adrina: Oh my god your fine cousin Jayden who's going to school in Fortworth? Jill: Hell yeah. Adrina: Dad, you remember Jill. Jill: Sup? Mr Hernandez: Hi, Jill. That's short for? Jill: Juliana. Adrina: Bye Jill. (Adrina walks over to her dad's car until she sees Sapphira in his car) Adrina: You invited this ho bag? Mr Hernandez: Do not call her a ho bag! Just get in the damn car Adrina! I'm not playing with you! Chloe: What's going on? Jill: Adrina vs her daddy. Adrina: I'm not playin' either! Sapphira: You better listen to your father you little brat. And if those are your friends the blonde one dresses badly. You little bitch. Adrina: You can't talk to me like that or about my friends that way! Especially Chloe! She's going through things! Case closed I'm not gettin' in this car! And you're the big bitch! (Adrina kicks her dad in the crotch and runs over to Jill and Chloe) Adrina: When are your aunt and uncle comin' here? Jill: I'm getting a ride from Chloe. Adrina: Chloe when is your mom getting here? Chloe: Oh here she is. Adrina: Run girls! (Adrina, Jill and Chloe run over to her mom's car and get in) Sub Plot: Karissa (At the mall) Skye: I'd like to make a toast to Karissa being clean. Seth: Whoo! Katrina: Way to go sis! Skye: Yay! Joy: Hugs over drugs! (The next day) Jake: Hey Karissa. Karissa: Get the hell away from me druggie! Jake: Forget the weed. Karissa: I made a promise to myself hugs before drugs. Jake: Well that was a on time thing plus, you''re getting all uptight again. Karissa: I am not uptight. Jake: Yes you are. I have a friend named Oxy to help you think about it. Karissa: Are you a dealer of some sort? Jake: Nope, I know one though. Karissa: Give me the pills. Jake: I thought you kicked the habit. Karissa: I need them! (Jake hands Karissa the pills) Karissa: Thank you. Third Plot: Penn Trevor: A "D" ?! Penn: Oh come on! (The bell rings as they get out of class) Trevor: I thought you studied! Penn: I did! Hey next week they're doing another test at least I did the assignments. Can I study at your place? Trevor: Sure. I just hate seeing you having to fail. Penn: I'm gonna pass this year and all the other years ahead of that too! Trevor: Ah, now you believe you can pass dude. Nice. Main Plot: Adrina (After school) Jill: I never seen you get all badass like that. But I still can't stop lauging from when you kicked your own dad in the nards! Bitch you're so crazy. Adrina: No he's crazy! I hate my dad so much! And that bitch he brought with him. And I really hate my mom. Jill I'm sorry I'm saying this aince you don't have parens but I do. Jill: Look. I can see you're mad as hell but you don't have to live there anymore. Adrina: Huh? Are you kiddin' me? My mama will be bustin' heads till the white meatshows if I move out. Jill: You can live with me or Chloe. And she wasn't bustin' your daddy or that bitch's head Adrina: I'll think about that. Jill: See you girl. Trevor: Hey Adrina. I heard you and Jill. You should move out. I mean your mom's not giving crap about how you feel and it's a good thing you at least spoke to your dad. Adrina: I am gonna move out. Trevor: Good. (Adrina and Trevor start kissing) Jill: HOLY SHIT! AND DAMN! Chloe: Get some Adrina. Jill: Come on girl. My cousin's here to pick us up. Adrina: Ok. Bye Trevor. Trevor: This makes us a couple now. Adrina: Nice. Sub Plot: Karissa Karissa: Whoo! Hey guys! Seth: Karissa? Jet: Are you high?! Karissa: High? Like a kite? (Karissa laughs out loud) Myles: She's on a different drug now. I have a plan. Joy tickle her. It'll lure us to her backpack. Joy: Oh Karissa. Karissa: Huh? Joy: Here comes the tickle monster! (Joy tickles Karissa and her backpack falls off and Myles grabs it) Karissa: Hey! Jet: No alcohol in there. Katrina: No spit tobacco, cigars or cigarettes. Skye: Oxy! Those many pills?! Katrina: What the hell?! Sheridan: I thought you were clean. Karissa: You know what you should just-- (Karissa passes out) (Skye, Katrina, Seth, Jet, Sheridan and Joy gasp) Sheridan: Is she dead?! Jet: She won't be. (Jet calls 911) Jet: Hello 911. Yeah we have a friend who passed out and we need an anbulance to come up here to Dallas High. Third Plot: Penn (The next week) Trevor: How'd you do on your test? Penn: I passed! Trevor: That's my boy! And look Penn if you need help at least tell me sooner than later. Penn: Ok. Trevor: Two good things I get a girlfriend and a passing friend. Penn: Who is she? Trevor: Adrina Hernandez. Penn: Holy shit she is hot! Main Plot: Adrina (At Adrina's) Ms Hernandez: Hold up little missy what up with the suitcases? Adrina: I'm movin' to a friend's. Ms Hernandez: With that white girl who plays guitar? i don't think so I heard y'all talking about her bein' pregnant. Adrina: No mom! Jill. And Chloe's not a bad person. Just cause she got pregnant at 14. She made a mistake. And also. I'm not gonna live here cause it's like you just don't care anymore. Ms Hernandez: But I do care about you. Adrina: I'm still leavin' mom! You juat want me to stay for selfish reasons. This is for our own goods. (Adrina leaves the house) Adrina: Did I do the right thing? Jill: do you think you did? Adrina: I do. Category:Blog posts